Espíritu navideño
by MyMindPalace221b
Summary: No. Porque tener ropa interior de Santa no te hace tener espíritu navideño


**Título:** Espíritu Navideño

 **Resumen:** No. Porque tener ropa interior de Santa no te hace tener espíritu navideño.

 **Nota:** Espero que lo disfruten, mi especial navideño mystrade :3 los personajes no son míos, la historia sí.

 **Espíritu Navideño**

Todos los años, en navidad, Gregory recibía regalos anónimos. Las navidades que más sólo se había sentido, tenía que admitir que los regalos lo animaban, aunque no tenía idea de quién puede haber sido.

Y estaba seguro de que Santa Clause no había entrado por su chimenea. Pero por algún motivo, siempre encontraba el regalo en su casa. Los años que salió a compartir con alguien más la navidad, cuando volvía, adentro de su hogar, en su cama, en la mesa, en el sillón, había un regalo.

Probablemente esto debía alterarlo, alguien se metía a su casa sin su consentimiento.

Pero qué más da, no se robaba nada, además, le dejaba un regalo, ¡Era como su Santa personal!

Siempre, pegado al envoltorio del regalo se encontraba una nota, decía cosas como "Feliz navidad", y siempre que recibía cosas costosas tenía enormes ganas de devolverle el dinero a quien sea que se haya molestado en regalarle aquello.

Esa navidad, cuando volvió del Baker Street 221b, la había pasado con amigos, se encontró un regalo, en el papel decía:

 _ **"Esto es para que tengas espíritu navideño"**_

Y encontró tres prendas de ropa interior, unos bóxer azules, con renos llevando el trineo de Santa, otros bóxer de color verde, con elfos tomados de la mano, y finalmente un calzoncillo (si, un calzoncillo, como los que usaba de niño) rojo con un Santa Clause dibujado en la parte de adelante.

Se sonrojo, eran muy infantiles para él, pero tenía que admitir, que quien lo haya hecho le sacó una sonrisa, una de las más sinceras en toda la noche, aún con su rostro tan rojo como su nuevo calzoncillo, decidió probarse la ropa interior.

Todo le andaba a la perfección, demonios, ¿Acaso tenía que preocuparse por este acosador o acosadora que sabía el talle de bóxer que tenía que comprar? Decidió que no le importaba, porque era un gesto tan... Único, porque en estas fechas navideñas, las cosas conmovían, y a Gregory le había cautivado su _"admirador secreto"_

Su espíritu navideño ahora había crecido, usaría todas las navidades la ropa interior que se le había regalado.

Procuraría hacer los árboles de navidad, y hasta llenar su techo con muérdago, si es necesario, después de todo, tener algo de espíritu navideño no le haría mal.

 **[3:04] Número desconocido: No, tener ropa interior de Santa no te hace tener espíritu navideño.**

 **[3:05] Gregory Lestrade: ¿Y porque ahora tengo tantas ganas de decorar mi casa con bobas cosas de navidad?**

 **[3:07] Número desconocido: Porque tu "admirador secreto" te escribió en un papel que esa ropa interior era para que tuvieras espíritu navideño. Eso no se consigue usando bóxer de Santa.**

 **[3:10] Gregory Lestrade: ¿Cuál es tu teoría entonces? ¿Cómo es que tengo este "espíritu navideño"? ¿Porque quiero decorar cosas así de pronto?**

 **[3:11] Número desconocido: Fácil. Estas muy feliz, por los regalitos de él. Es lo único que te alegra al llegar a casa, esta tan vacía, y la sombra de tu ex esposa sigue divagando por el lugar. A veces te sientes sólo y es navidad.**

 **[3:14] Número desconocido: y eso no está bien.**

 **[3:15] Gregory Lestrade: ¿Sabes que es un él?**

 **[3:17] Número desconocido: Ya sabes que soy yo quien te da los regalos, no pregunte cosas obvias inspector.**

 **[3:18] Gregory Lestrade: ¿Y quién eres tú?**

 **[3:21] Número desconocido: Si quieres averiguarlo ven a fish and chips a las seis mañana. Me gustaría un lugar más elegante, pero lo haremos tranquilo en la primera cita.**

 **[3:23] Gregory: Asi que es una cita...**

 **[3:23] Número desconocido: Así es.**

 **[3:25] Gregory Lestrade: ¿Al menos podrías darme una pista de quién eres?**

 **[3:26] Número desconocido: Tengo una sombrilla.**

 **[3:29] Gregory Lestrade: Cualquiera tiene un paraguas.**

 **[3:30] Número desconocido: Tengo un pequeño puesto en el gobierno.**

 **[3:33] Número desconocido: ¿Ya sabes quién soy?**


End file.
